


Owltober 19th: Plants

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [19]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Plants, glyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Willow helps Luz with a plant problem.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Series: Owltober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Owltober 19th: Plants

**Author's Note:**

> It's Plant day! You KNOW I had to bring Willow in for this one. Enjoy the cute Willow and Luz interactions :)

Luz found Willow in the plant homeroom after school, she was doing some last-minute care on some of the plants. Luz excitedly walked up and tapped her friend’s shoulder. “Hey Willow!”

Willow turned around, surprised, but smiled warmly when she saw it was Luz. “Oh hey Luz, what’s up?”

“So like, you know I’ve been researching all kinds of glyphs, and I already have that cool plant glyph I can make do lots of things but I was trying to do that rejuvenation spell you were using when we first met and I just don’t think this glyph can do that so I was wondering if you might be able to help me learn the rejuvenation glyph?” Luz smiled a little awkwardly, almost seemingly covering something up with the smile and torrent of words.

Willow narrowed her eyes, inspecting Luz’s facade. “Luz you know I’m always happy to help you learn new magic, but why do I feel like this isn’t a purely selfless request?”

Luz sighed, her face falling. She knew she couldn’t trick Willow but she had hoped she wouldn’t have asked too many questions. She mumbled something, and Willow asked her to speak up. “There’s an important and rare plant Eda needs for her elixirs now that she’s making them on her own and I maaaaaaaaaaaay have accidentally crushed it while King and I were playing around in the backyard.” Luz’s cheeks broke out in an embarrassed flush and she looked down at her feet.

Willow put an understanding hand on Luz’s shoulder, causing the other girl to look up. “You know I can just fix it for you right?”

Luz nodded “Yea but I mean, it was my fault, I should be the one to fix it, and it’d be cool to learn the glyph anyway for if it ever happens again, I don’t want to drag you all the way to the Owl House every time I ruin a plant.”

Willow nodded sympathetically, thinking for a moment. “Alright. Well, then I think I have someone to introduce you to.” Luz looked up to see an excited smile on Willow’s face and she got very curious about who they were going to see.

Willow started leading Luz into the forest around Bonesborough and on the way started giving Luz a little background on where they were going. “So as you know my dads put me into Abominations, so I was never exactly supposed to learn Plant Magic. But I always loved plants, so I would take trips out into the forest just to be around them. And one day I found a beautiful little bud that wasn’t getting enough sunlight because it wasn’t being overshadowed by a big bush. I went and got some tools and carefully relocated the bud, making sure not to cut any of its roots, and when it came into the sunlight it bloomed and out stepped…” She paused, seemingly for dramatic effect. “Well, you’ll see.” She smiled mischievously as she turned to see Luz’s eyes wind, hands on her cheek. Willow gave a little giggle, recognizing Luz’s backstory face.

“Well, now this sounds even more exciting! Cute little Willow helping out a plant baby and being rewarded with awesome plant magic! Now that sounds like some great backstory.” Luz was about to ask a bunch of questions when Willow pushed aside some vines and Luz’s mouth dropped open in shock. Behind the vines was one of the most beautiful forest clearing Luz had ever seen. Gorgeous flowers of all kinds, an adorable little pond, little natural paths of worn dirt.

Again, Luz was about to ask more questions when she was again interrupted by a tiny voice yelling. “Willow! You’re back!” I looked over to Willow to see a tiny ball of light whizzing around her head.

Willow giggled, holding out her hand. The ball landed on it and as it settled Luz saw it was the tiniest fairy she’d ever seen. Thankfully it didn’t seem to have a penchant for skin the other fairies Luz had encountered, and Willow greeted it warmly. “Hello, Plumella. How is the grove today?” 

They had a short conversation about how the various plants were doing, then the creature turned took off from Willow’s hand, zipping around Luz’s head. “And who is this Willow? A new friend?”

Willow nodded. “Yes, this is my human friend, Luz. We were actually hoping to ask you about some magic.” Luz’s head was spinning as she tried to follow the small creature with her eyes, so when the fairy stopped in front of her face she almost fell over.

Plumella looked at Luz with inquisitive eyes. “Magic eh? I didn’t know humans could do magic. What kind of magic are you learning human Luz?”

Luz shook her head then pulled out her notepad. “I do glyph magic.” She drew her plant glyph, sprouting a small daffodil. Plumella flew down to inspect the flower and the glyph, then flew back up to Luz’s face.

“Well, it has been quite some time since I have seen glyph magic.” Luz could see the fairy’s head bob up and down in thought. “What glyph are you wanting to learn?” Luz’s face flushed again as she recounted the tale of Eda’s plant, Plumella listening intently. After Luz had finished the fairy turned to Willow. “And you trust this girl? This human who has carelessly destroyed a plant?”

Willow nodded, a soft look in her eyes. “Plumella I would trust Luz is why life. She’s clumsy, yes. But she’s brave, and caring, and the best friend I have.”

The fairy nodded along to Willow’s words then turned back to Luz. “Very well human. I shall grant you this glyph. But remember, be careful in the future. Even the rejuvenation glyph can only do so much.” Luz nodded vigorously, then Plumella glowed brighter, zipping around in the air, leaving a glowing path in the air. Luz copied down the glyph. They both thanked the fairy and left.

Luz got back to the Owl House. Thankfully Eda was still out at the market so Luz went around back to the garden to the plant she had mangled earlier. She knelt down, gently drawing the glyph in the dirt around the plant, then tapped it lightly, willing the plant back to life. Its stem straightened, its petal unfurled, and its mysterious blue glow returned. Luz smiled at her handiwork. She’d have to thank Willow properly at some point, and maybe see about bringing Plumella a gift as thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
